


Toxic

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS Rarepair Weekend, M/M, our angry nerds are dating, people are too nosey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: They only argued when they were around people. They said things that sounded mean and horrible, but to them, they were expressing their love. Many of their friends told them that this was a relationship doomed from the start. “Toxic.” they had said.





	

They only argued when they were around people. They said things that sounded mean and horrible, but to them, they were expressing their love. Many of their friends told them that this was a relationship doomed from the start. “Toxic.” they had said.

Marcel had no idea how his love for Daithi was bad, he would give the taller man his heart on a silver platter if he so desired it. He’d give Daithi the sun and the moon and leave the Earth in utter chaos to see his love be happy.

Marcel had no doubt that the Irishman felt the same.

His beautiful boyfriend may not be so great with physical affection, like hugs or sporadic kisses. However, Marcel always basked in Daithi’s words and his music, songs that are dedicated to him and for his ears only that left him blushing and breathless from the tremendous amount of love.

Too bad their friends only saw their ‘loving’ arguments.

“Nogla behind you, Nogla behind you!” Marcel screamed into his headset, cursing as Nogla went down.

Immediately a slew of expletives left Nogla’s mouth, followed by, “Really?! Fucking really you piece of shit!” Evan chuckled as he revived his friend, he understood more than the rest of their friends that they genuinely cared for each other. After all, he was the guy that basically pushed them together after they both pined after the other to him.

“What the fuck did you want me to do? I have a fucking AK-47! You fucking dumbass!” Marcel screamed as he ran from the zombies behind him. “Ahhh! Nogla protect me! Help!”

“Oh yeah, you want me to protect you, but you can’t do the same for me eh?”

“Guys! We don’t have time for this! We need to kill the big guy!” Evan interrupted before they went at it again. Both Nogla and Marcel shut up and followed Evan’s character.

Once the video came out on Evan’s channel the comments were mainly about Daithi and Marcel’s relationship and how toxic it seems. Marcel found it a little annoying when he thought it was just a few people that thought that, but now there seemed to be more and more people that thought their relationship was toxic and some people even dared say that they probably hurt each other! Daithi just rolled his eyes whenever Marcel brought it up.

“So what? They think we hate each other, it doesn’t fucking matter what they think because it’s not true! We know we love each other and that we’re only like that because that’s what our friendship was like before we started dating.” David pulled the shorter male into his arms and held him, “Relax, Marcel.”

Marcel closed his eyes and sighed, of course, everything was fine and he was just being paranoid. David was right, who cared if a bunch of strangers thought they were bad for each other?

Except it wasn’t just strangers, three months after Marcel talked to David about the situation, David and Brock were recording something and were having fun until,

“Nogla, I’m going to ask you a serious question.” Brock sounded determined. David bit his lip before answering.

“Alright, go for it.”

Brock sighed and it took him a few moments to actually get the question out, suddenly nervous, but he had to ask for the sake of his friends.

“Are you and Marcel alright? Like,” Brock laughed awkwardly, “You guys aren’t.. fighting or anything, right?”

Nogla let the question sink in before answering, hoping that the sincerity in his voice would stop any further questioning before he said something he’d regret to his close friend, “We’ve never been better or happier than in the amount of time we’ve been together. Brock, Marcel and I would never, ever, hurt each other. Despite appearances, we do love each other and we do have moments where we don’t argue, 97% of the time in fact.”

Brock let out a sigh if it were anyone else he’d still be a little skeptical, but since Nogla was never once to show how deep his feelings lay, so Brock moved on with the game.

David, however, kept thinking about the previous conversation. Marcel and Nogla didn’t change the way they were while recording because it just felt natural, and it wasn’t like they were hurting each other’s feelings because they’ve said worse to each other when they weren’t dating. They also thought their friends would appreciate it if they weren’t couple

while they were recording so they just stayed the same. Apparently, they had made a mistake in doing so.

Nogla decided that maybe they should try being disgustingly sweet to each other while recording with friends. Maybe they’ll appreciate their original dynamic more and stop thinking that their hateful towards each other.

“Babe, in the corner! Turtle by the window!” Nogla shouted as he ran downstairs in prop hunt. Marcel was yelling at the little Wildcat turtle that jumped around his legs while Brock and Evan laughed in the background.

Nogla shot his grenade and killed Tyler’s prop just before time ran out. “Yeah! We did it, Babe! I could kiss you right know, I love you so much!” Marcel exclaimed, absolutely loving the amount of PDA they’ve been throwing around. It was actually kind of fun to hear his friends playfully groan or pretend to gag anytime David or him said something cute to each other.

“You two are too cute! Hashtag OTP!!” Mini had teased a week after their ‘we’ll show you’ moment. “Thank God you guys aren’t always yelling at each other because that was worrisome”

Marcel sighed and concluded that he had enough footage and said his goodbyes to everyone before leaving the call. David was also feeling a bit tired and did the same.

Marcel was already in bed when David made it into the bedroom, David slid in behind him and wrapped Marcel up in his arms. “Marcel. Babe. Wake up.”

“What do you want David, I’m tired. Go to sleep, I love you.” Marcel grunted as he turned to his side. David rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I was just thinking, this situation reminds of that one lyric in the Brittney Spears song. ‘Baby, don’t you know that we’re toxic’.”

Marcel snorted and hugged David close, glad that even if the entire world thought they were toxic together, they both knew that the other loved them through the good and the bad.


End file.
